A Destiny's Tale
by jefferson9375
Summary: Eurig awakens after years and years of being dead to find the Earth he knew being overrun by the evil Fallen. He must escape off planet with his friends and help other Guardians fight against the forces of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny's Tale**

" _I don't own Destiny, Bungie does. I just write fanfics of it."_

"Guardian!" A robotic voice spoke.

Eurig started to wake up from his long slumber. His vision was blurred, but he could make out a small, strange, bright object floating in front of his face. He blinked and rubbed his eyes until his vision was more clear.

"Eyes up Guardian!" The voice said.

Eurig figured the voice came from the bright object in front of him, and he stared at it while it shined brighter and brighter. The object had a bright sphere in the center that looked like an eye of some sorts. Surrounding the sphere were small pyramid-like shapes that would break off and orbit the sphere as it got brighter. While it shined, Eurig could feel his energy replenishing, it helped him wake up. Eurig looked around and saw old, rusted cars filling up the landscape, and in front of him was a giant structure that led somewhere.

Suddenly the memories of what happened to Eurig started filling his mind. Memories of his last battle against the forces of darkness. He was in a team with three of his best friends, and they were all assigned to guard a civilian transport when they got ambushed by the evil Fallen. Eurig got impaled by a Fallen spear, which had ultimately killed him.

Eurig stood up, and started breathing heavily. He fell down to his knees, clutching at a spot on his stomach. The strange shape of light floated directly in front of Eurig's face, and started speaking to him with a trace of concern in it's voice.

"Hey! Relax. I've just revived you from the dead, so try to stay calm. I'm a Ghost, well actually I'm YOUR Ghost. There isn't much time for me to explain, I must get you to the Tower where the Speaker can talk to yo-"

There was an animal-like scream that interrupted Eurig's Ghost. Eurig knew that scream from anywhere. The Fallen have found them. After calming down, and catching his breath, Eurig stood up, looking as strong as he was all those years ago. He took a look at himself in a shattered mirror. He had on lightweight armor along with a small white cloak. There was a knife holstered on his belt, tied around his waist.

"Fallen!" Eurig's Ghost shouted. "We need to get you a gun, and then find a ship to get out of here and to the Tower!"

Eurig nodded and looked at the large metal structure in front of him. "Guess we're going in there." He said in a clear, deep tone.

"It's the only place nearby that could have a gun."

Eurig started sprinting into the metal structure, while the screams continued behind him. The sounds of his feet stomping on metal echoed through the empty building as he ran across the flooring. Above him, a creature was scattering in the old rusted vents. Eurig knew that the Fallen were right on his tail, and he pushed his limits to start running even faster.

"I found a weapon! On your right!" Eurig's Ghost said.

Eurig made a sharp turn into a hallway on his right, and he saw the weapon his Ghost was referring to resting up against the wall with its muzzle pointed upwards towards the ceiling. He slid down beside the gun and picked it up, and started examining it. The gun was an old auto rifle, and luckily for Eurig, it was in almost perfect condition. The only thing wrong with the gun was that the glass on the reflex sight was slightly cracked. It didn't even interfere with Eurig's vision when he aimed down. Eurig's Ghost stood above his shoulder, acting as a flashlight while he examined the gun. Eurig grabbed a few magazines that were filled with bullets and continued running forward.

"I hope you remember how to use that thing…" Eurig's Ghost said.

"Eh… It'll come back to me." Eurig replied.

"That doesn't make me very confident."

"Don't worry about it bud."

Eurig ran down a hallway where a group of Dreg were waiting. Eurig pulled the trigger, and with a few clicks, the gun fired a few rounds into the first Dreg, the life faded away from it as it fell back. Eurig pulled out his knife from his holster and stabbed another Dreg in the chest as he fired a few rounds into a third Dreg. Both of the enemies fell down as Eurig pulled his knife out of the dark creature's chest, and placed his knife back into his holster.

Further down the hall, there was an opening that led outside, A sigh of relief exited from the Guardian's mouth as he approached the hole. Eurig's Ghost disappeared into Eurig's backpack as they exited the dark structure and entered the warm and sunny outside.

The sun was shining bright, Eurig placed a hand over his eyes to avoid the direct sunlight until his visor darkened. It was a nice and peaceful afternoon. Besides the fact that multiple enemies were following behind Eurig. Eurig looked around the surrounding area, and he saw a large hole about half a mile away that led into a different section of the metal structure. Suddenly, three Guardians started backing out of the hole as they fired at something that was following them. After the Guardians were a good distance away, a large Fallen enemy came out.

"So... That thing is big. What is that?"

"That's an Archon! They are in real trouble, and we should help them!" Eurig's Ghost replied.

"That didn't answer my question."

Archons were known for being really dangerous, and it's not just because of their large size. They carry heavy weapons that can seriously pack a punch.

Eurig nodded and started running towards the three Guardians. One of them was wearing heavy, strong looking armor, and looked like a tank. Another wore robes, and resembled something like a mage. The last one was wearing very similar armor to Eurig's armor, and looked like an assassin. Eurig pressed down on the side of his helmet to activate his comms.

"This is Eurig, contacting the three Guardians who are trying to take on that uh... Acorn thing. You guys seem like you could use some help." he said.

Eurig's ghost suddenly appeared in front of him, and spoke with a hint of annoyance "Archon."

Eurig sighed and tilted his head "Whatever. Anyway, I'm coming to help!"

Eurig noticed the mage-like Guardian looking looking around for him, and stopped when they saw him. Then they pressed down on their side of the helmet, and a familiar female voice spoke back to him.

"Eurig!? About time you showed up!" She said.

"Teale? That you? Also, what do you mean by 'About time' ?"

It was Teale, one of Eurig's friends that were with him and led the team during their last battle. Eurig ran down hills and through small destroyed structures until he got behind a downed plane. Two of the three other Guardians ran behind the plane with him and they both took off their helmets to reveal that they were both Teale and Azure. Teale being the mage-like Guardian, and Azure was in similar armor as Eurig, with a few differences on where the light armor plates were located. Azure smiled as she hugged Eurig.

"Really missed you buddy." Azure said. "We can catch up later though, there's a giant thingy trying to kill us."

Azure moved away from Eurig and pulled out her weapon. Teale did the same. Eurig remembered that there was one other Guardian and looked around for them.

"Where's the other perso-" Eurig began to say before he was cut off by yelling.

Overhead, the tank-like Guardian flew, possibly due to being thrown by the Archon Fallen, over the plane and landed a few feet away from the group with a loud thud. The Guardian raised their head up to look at the other three and then gave them all a thumbs up before letting their head fall back to the ground with a groan. Eurig immediately knew who it was.

"Getting tossed around as usual, Legolas?" Eurig said.

The Guardian on the ground let out a little chuckle "Heh nice to see you too Eurig." He replied.

Legolas was Eurig's best friend, and they both show excellent teamwork together in the past. Eurig walked up to his old friend and helped him up. The two fist-bumped each other and focused on the task at hand. Eurig slid on his helmet and nodded towards his old friend.

Teale and Azure already had their helmets on and jumped on top of the plane that they were using for cover and began firing at the Fallen army that were approaching them. Eurig and Legolas each placed a new magazine in their weapons and rushed out from behind the plane. The two ran towards the Archon which had a giant cannon for a weapon. A cannon shot was fired towards Eurig, and he quickly rolled out of the way just before it collided with the spot he was previously at and exploded into a fiery explosion. Legolas was already half way from the Archon when Eurig started running towards it again.

A Vandal that was cloaked and now de-cloaked, suddenly appeared in front of Eurig, it drew a small sword and began to swing it at him. He pulled up his gun to hopefully block the attack, but suddenly there was a loud bang, and the Vandal fell. Eurig looked behind him and saw Azure with a sniper rifle.

"I gotcha covered!" She shouted as she placed a new magazine in her rifle.

Eurig continued running towards the Archon, he saw multiple Vandal's in front of him dissolve into nothingness as the two girls behind him emptied their magazines into the evil creatures. Eurig was now just a few feet from the Archon, Legolas was already attacking the giant head on with a shotgun. The Archon screeched as bullets contacted it's shield as it was almost depleted empty with a single shot. The Archon quickly turned to look at Eurig, and it growled upon seeing him. Eurig raised his auto rifle up to the Archon's head, and looked at it's anger-filled face through the broken sights. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the Archon threw a punch at Eurig, which covered his sight, and suddenly he blacked out.

"Eurig! … Eurig! … Eyes up Guardian!" a familiar sounding voice said.

Eurig opened his eyes, and saw his legs in a blurred vision. He wondered why he was looking at his les through his broken sight on his rifle, but he turned to see his gun on the ground a few inches away from him. Glass fell from his visor as he moved his head, and ultimately he just took off his helmet, and looked the visor. _How did this happen?_ He thought. He tossed his helmet aside and lifted his head up to see two blurry figures fighting each other. One was much more larger than the other. The image began to clear, and Eurig realized it was his friend, Legolas, fighting a Fallen Archon. He suddenly remembered what happened to him. Just before Eurig was about to pull the trigger on his gun earlier, the Archon punched him in the head, and sent him flying across the area until his back hit the wall. The powerful punch must of caused his visor to break.

"Eurig!" The voice spoke again. Eurig remembered about his Ghost that had brought him back from the dead, and his ghost was doing it's best to heal up it's partner.

Without a word, Eurig stood up, and started limping towards his friend and the Archon. Legolas was fighting the enemy head on with his fists that glowed a fiery color during each punch, almost as though his fists were made of fire. The Archon screeched in pain as the punches landed, almost as though it were burned. As Eurig approached the two, he clenched his fist, and a dark purple aura began to surround him. A dark purple bow began to form at his clenched fist, and a purple arrow in his other.

"Nightstalker… Eurig, you carry one of the rare void abilities." Eurig's Ghost said

The Archon was only able to push Legolas back, but he recovered quickly. Legolas began glowing a fiery aura and a fire colored hammer began forming at his hand, Legolas looked at Eurig, who had stopped walking towards the Archon and began aiming at the enemy, and he nodded towards his friend. Eurig noticed this and nodded back. Legolas had generated two hammers, one in each hand. Eurig had aimed his bow and arrow at the Archon and took in a deep breath.

"FIRE!" Eurig yelled as he pulled the arrow back on the string and let go.

With a yell, Legolas threw both of his hammers at the Archon. A mix of light and dark engulfed the Archon whole. The Archon began screeching in massive pain as it disappeared into the flame and void. The whole attack ended in an instant with a large explosion. The Archon was no more.

Teale and Azure made their way down to Eurig and Legolas, and the four of them got together in one big group hug. Afterwards, Teale tended to Eurig's wounds while they all sat down and rested.

"Alright, THAT was pretty freaking cool." Teale said.

Legolas' Ghost floated above it's partner's head. His ghost had a dark green colored shell that had little spikes around it.

"An excellent display of teamwork I must say, combining the Nightstalker and Sunbreaker powers like that." The green Ghost said.

Eurig smiled and gave a thumbs up to Legolas. "Just like old times, eh?" He said.

Legolas gave a thumbs up as well. "Just like old times indeed." He replied.

Unbeknownst to the Guardians, there was more than just a Fallen Archon in the area. A Fallen Kell, a Fallen leader, watched them from a safe distance. Waiting for an appropriate time to strike the Guardians.

 **A/N: Took me five years but here it is. The start of a Destiny fan-fiction, written by me. Hope you like it. If not, then… I don't know, tell me what was wrong, or just flail like a maniac. Whatever works.**

 **Tune in next time!** **Which will probably be a year or a lot of months before I make the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny's Tale Chapter** **II**

" _I don't own Destiny, Bungie does. I just write fanfics of it."_

The four guardians sat under a plane that was used for cover during their huge battle that happened just moments ago. Eurig examined his plain white helmet that had a broken visor after taking a direct punch from a Fallen Archon. Now the helmet was close to useless. Even though he just got the helmet, he was already missing it when it wasn't broken. His best friend, Legolas, crouched right next to him examining the helmet as well.

"Sorry about the helmet bud." Legolas said.

Eurig let out a sigh. "Eh… It was going to get replaced eventually, it was honestly just a matter of time. Still though, would be nice if I kept it intact." He said.

Legolas patted his friend's back before getting up to walk around the plane. Eurig turned his head to look at his arm, part of the clothing he wore had a large gash, and part of his arm could be shown along with a small, but long cut. _When did this happen?_ He thought. Suddenly he remembered the cloaked Vandal he encountered before attacking the Archon. It must slashed his arm without him noticing until now. Eurig's Ghost popped out in front of him and emitted a gentle light.

"I can store that helmet in your 'backpack' if you wish to keep it." His Ghost said.

Eurig looked at his Ghost and then back to his helmet. The helmet would serve as a trophy. A trophy for him reuniting with his friends, for him coming back from the dead, for him finding out about his ability, and for the defeat of a Fallen Archon. He started smiling before turning his head back to his ghost with a nod.

"Yeah, I'm going to keep it as a trophy." Eurig held out his broken helmet towards his Ghost.

"That would make a most excellent trophy." His Ghost replied before disappearing with the helmet.

While looking around the area, Eurig saw what the Earth has turned into; A wasteland. There were old cars rusted beyond repair that trees and vines had taken shelter in, buildings broken and destroyed, roads that didn't exist anymore, and worst of all; dark, evil creatures took resident on this Earth now. With another sigh, Eurig turned his head to see all three of his friends doing their separate things. Legolas was laying down, relaxing under the afternoon sun, Azure was speaking with her Ghost while they looked at a holographic map of the area, and Teale went in and out of the surrounding buildings. Eurig turned back to look in front of him, and saw something unsettling. Fallen ships warped into the sky, probably just coming out of hyper speed. They were very far away from Eurig and his friends, but that doesn't mean that they can't see them. He jumped up and ran over to his friends.

Eurig lightly kicked Legolas in his leg and motioned for him to get up. Without needing an explanation, Legolas quickly got up with his rifle in hand, and followed Eurig towards Azure and Teale.

"Guys!" Eurig yelled. "Fallen ships just jumped into the atmosphere!"

Azure switched off her holographic map and placed it a back pocket while her blue Ghost disappeared. She then took out her sniper rifle and nodded at the two boys. Teale was still inside one of the buildings, so the other three ran into the last one she went into.

The inside of the building was much more larger than it seemed to be on the outside. It was mostly just a large and empty room, but there were hallways and corridors that could lead anywhere. Teale was crouched by the edge of the furthest wall. She was looking inside a yellow chest that she had just found, and pulled out a new helmet and a blue colored hand-cannon. She stood up with a smile and turned to see the rest of her team.

"Hey guys." She said. "Found something useful." Teale approached Eurig with the helmet and gun in hand. The helmet looked similar to Eurig's old helmet, but had a yellow design on the side of it, along with cloth wrapped around the top and bottom of the visor, but it didn't cover the whole visor. "I figured Eurig was going to need a helmet, so I went looking for one, and the gun will suit him perfectly." Teale stopped right in front of her teammate, and held out the items. "The helmet is used only by Hunters like you and Azure, and the gun is something I don't really have much experience with, so I think you should have it!"

Eurig looked down at the gifts his friend gave him. He looked up at Teale and smiled at her, then he looked at Azure and Legolas, both of them nodded at him, wanting him to put it on. Eurig lifted his hands up to the helmet and held it on both sides. He turned it around to see the place where one puts their head into, and slowly placed it on his head. It fit like a glove, and it was perfect for him. He then looked down at the hand-cannon. It had a holographic sight at the top, and it had a long barrel. He picked up the gun and aimed at the wall. Everyone else took a few steps back as Eurig aimed the gun. He took a deep breath and fired a shot into the wall. The gun had a big kick to it, and Eurig began to adjust to that before firing his second shot. Two bullet holes were on the wall now, and Eurig nodded to the rest of his team, who had already placed on their helmets.

"Fallen are on their way. Let's go." Eurig said.

The began rushing towards the exit of the building, Eurig lead the group. Just before they reached the exit, Eurig was pushed backwards and he fell on his back. Suddenly a large figure standing right where Eurig was pushed began to decloak. It was a Fallen Kell, supreme leaders of Fallen "Houses." They are not something you want to fight head on against. Teale, Azure, and Legolas all raised their guns at the Kell. Unlike other Fallen however, this one didn't even attack, or even raise a weapon against the Guardians.

"Turn back, yesss?" The Kell spoke in a calm tone.

Everyone was stunned. They never heard of Fallen speaking english before, and this one wasn't even trying to kill them.

Legolas backed up to help Eurig up, while Azure and Teale kept their guns aimed at the Kell. Once Eurig was back up, he started to pull out his hand-cannon, but as he thought over the situation, he placed it back in his holster and placed his hands on Teale and Azure's guns, to lower them.

"You. Who are you?" Eurig asked the Kell.

"I… I was Fallen once. You are Guardians. I don't harm you." It replied.

Eurig looked at the others before continuing. "Are you a friend or a foe?"

The Kell blinked and tilted its head before responding. "I… was foe once. Now I am friend. House exiled me. I dislike them now." The Kell turned around, looking outside before finishing his reply. "Talk later. Must hide now."

"Can we trust him?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah, he could've killed us any second and chose not to." Eurig said.

"Alright, we'll trust him for now, but I'm keeping an eye on him." Teale said.

Everyone nodded and the four guardians and one friendly Kell proceeded to hurry back inside the building. This time Legolas lead the group back inside while Teale stayed in the back, right behind the Kell. They all reached the large area that Teale found Eurig's new helmet, and upon getting another view of the room, Eurig noticed that there were large computer servers and desks around the place. Legolas and the Kell pushed the servers and desks over the door to block it from possible Fallen enemies. Azure set up a small holographic fire to provide light in the dark room.

"Light's up. No warmth though." Azure said. Eurig have her a thumbs up, being more thankful for light than any warmth.

Everyone sat on the ground around the hologram, each of the Guardians took off their helmets and placed them at their sides. All of them sat there in silence for a while. Teale kept an eye on their new friend, while it stared back at her with a tilted head. Finally, Eurig broke the silence with a question.

"So… Why are you all here? Were you dead like I was and was conveniently revived at the same time or what?" He asked

Legolas, Azure, and Teale all exchanged looks with one and another before Legolas spoke up. "Well… You know how our last mission went down, you died. You weren't the first to die though, next it was Azure, then Teale, and then me. After… I dunno, couple hundred years or so, my Ghost, who I call Leprechaun, found and revived me, blah blah blah, fought some enemies, found a ship, got to the Tower, and I met someone who you'll meet when we get there. The Speaker, who told me all about what was happening, and how I could help. Been about half a year since that."

Legolas turned the conversation over to Teale, who finally took her eyes off of the ex Kell. "Similar thing thing happened to me only I was revived about three months ago, I was able to find Legolas during one of my scouting missions on the moon, kinda hard to miss a green hulking Guardian. Anyway, after we caught up we thought it'd be best to help get you and Azure back. So for about a month we were looking for you and Azure, we found Azure, with the help of her Ghost, and then for two months we were looking for you. Luckily your Ghost found you before the Fallen did." Teale finished her little story and went back to keeping an eye on their Fallen friend.

"So… When you say you looked for me and Azure, our bodies must of decayed to nothing over the years, which also has me questioning why I even still have a body." Eurig said.

Azure began to speak up, after messing around with her gun for a while. "It's… not like finding a body, we really were looking for your 'light' or spirit." She said. Azure's Ghost suddenly appeared over her shoulder, and took over in explaining.

"Guardian's light is what makes us Ghost's be able to revive you. If the dark forces took your light away, then you'd be dead forever. Your 'body' is a representing of your light. Imagine a snail, the slug is like your light, and the shell is your body." Azure's blue Ghost said.

"Thanks Sparky." Azure said.

"You are most welcome." The blue Ghost said before disappeared into Azure's backpack.

"So… Why weren't all of our light's near each other?" Eurig asked.

"Well, it seems that over time our light _moves_ from it's original position. Probably due to the winds. Other than that, we really have no idea." The Green Titan said.

The four Guardians and single Kell sat there in silence for a while. Azure continued on tinkering with her gun, Teale eventually decided to look around the room instead of watching the ex Kell, Legolas laid on his back, with his hands behind his head, and Eurig just sat there before turning his head to their Fallen friend.

"So… What should we call you?" Eurig asked the Kell.

The Fallen Kell tilted its head and blinked a few times before looking off in the distance, as though it were thinking about what to say.

"I… Have no name no more. Banished from Fallen, removed my name. Guardians name me." The Kell said.

Eurig looked to Legolas, who looked to Azure, who looked to Teale, who looked at Eurig with a shrug. Eurig shook his head and began thinking up of a name. He decided on something nice and simple. "How about Ven? Means friend in Danish." He suggested to the Kell while looking back at everyone else who all nodded at the suggestion.

The Kell nodded and even seemed to be a little happy. "Ven… Yesss, I am Ven."

"Heh, welcome to the crazy team, Ven." Legolas said.

"Watching your fight against Ghar' Vi… I am honored to be friend." Ven replied.

"Ghar' Vi?" Eurig asked.

"Fallen you fought before. Ghar' Vi not honorable… Not friend."

Eurig thought back to the fight, his first real fight after being dead for years, and how he was able to unlock a special ability that few seem to share. Had Ven been watching them during their fight? It seemed strange, but Eurig shrugged it off. "Anyway, Ven. What's your story? Why are you here, and why were you banished?" Ven turned his head from Eurig to the ground before letting out a sigh.

"I was… Head of Fallen house. We fought with honor, wanting the enemy to have fair chances against usss… Some of my house did not like honor. Rebellion occurred. House has new Kell, unhonorable Kell."

Eurig looked down at the ground. He felt sorry for Ven, even though he was the enemy. Sorry that he was banished from his own house for not being like other the Fallen. "So, why haven't you killed us yet?"

"I… Asked myself same question once. I decided yesterday to kill you Guardians… but then you fought Ghar' Vi. Guardians fight with honor, like how I fight." Ven stood up, facing away from the four guardians, grasping a Fallen spear he had. "I wish to help you… Yesss, that is the answer. I wish to help honorable Guardians." He turned around to face the group again. "I will leave… if unwanted."

Eurig looked at the rest of his team before standing up, and walking towards Ven. Legolas, Azure, and Teale all did the same. The four stood in a line in front of the ex Kell. Eurig then placed two of fingers on his own chest, his heart beated against his fingers. Legolas did the same to his own chest, followed by Azure and Teale. This was the start of a little _code_ the four guardians would do that they used to find each other in a battlefield, but modified for the current situation. Eurig was the first to say something. "I, Eurig Gilford, accept Ven into our team."

Then Legolas spoke, "I, Legolas Irvine, accept Ven into our team."

"I, Azure Nila, accept Ven into our team." Azure said after Legolas.

"And I, Teale Sini, accept Ven into our team." Teale said.

The four guardians took their fingers off their chests and extended their arms towards Ven, who stood in silence and seemed to almost be smiling. Eurig held out his hand to Ven for a hand-shake "Welcome, Ven, to our group." Eurig said.

Ven took the Guardian's hand and gave it a firm handshake. "You give me new name, and new friends. I am honored Guardians." Ven said.

A sudden loud hiss startled the group. The Guardians all pulled up their weapons while Ven held up his spear. Everyone started looking around until _multiple_ hisses filled up the room. The hissing got louder and louder until a single Fallen Vandal uncloaked in front of the group, followed by many, many more until a whole army of evil Fallen filled up the room.

"Trrraaiiitoooor!" One of the Fallen said.


End file.
